


a promise of more

by hyunchans



Series: hyunchans' cc requests [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Setting, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Lifeguards, M/M, Muscles, Sex on the Beach, Sexual Tension, Smut, head lifeguard chan, marking/hickeys, sex in the snack shack, they do the baywatch run, whats more wholesome than making sandcastles after you just fucked hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: felix gets a job as a lifeguard for the summer. chan is the head lifeguard, responsible for teaching felix all he knows. the tension between them reaches its peak one quiet afternoon and the rest - it's history.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: hyunchans' cc requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048648
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206





	a promise of more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ch3nracha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3nracha/gifts).



> big smooches to ezra for sending in this request. it was a lot of fun and i love chanlix a lot so thank you for giving me this cute and spicy opportunity~
> 
> cc request: okay so chanl!x where flx gets a job as a lifeguard for the summer and meets head lifeguard chn and flx is: thirsty bc — who allowed him to walk around with oiled up abs and broad muscular arms and one day they get paired to patrol the beach but it’s empty and there’s nothing to do so they build sand castles and hit up the snack shack and see who can reenact the bay watch run the best (it’s an old american tv show ab lifeguards idk if you know it), they end up kissing and it gets spicy™️, don’t feel obligated to do this but if you do i’ll name my firstborn after you

When Felix first saw the advertisement for lifeguards wanted at Secret Sands Beach for the summer he almost didn’t apply. Sure he had all the requirements: the comprehensive first aid course, strong swimming skills, complete availability. He just didn’t think that among all of the other people applying for the job that he would be the one to actually ace the interview and claim the title as his own.

He was walking up the beach, the hot summer sun already beating down at seven in the morning. Felix was filled with nerves as he approached the watchtower that he was told to go to on his first day. He was wearing the uniform they were supplied with - short red swimming trunks and a yellow and red rash guard to protect his upper torso from the sun. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, kitted out with all the essentials he might need throughout the day. He double, even triple checked his pack before he left the house, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go back and get anything once he’d arrived. 

He walked up the steps to the watchtower, nervously biting his lip as he walked through the open door. They're lounging in one of the chairs is a young man about his age, flipping through a novel. Felix assesses his blonde hair, at how it curls at the nape of his neck. He takes in his slender nose and plump lips, the long fingers thumbing through the pages. Felix clears his throat and the man’s eyes shoot towards him, and a smile spreads across his lips.

He’d been expecting him. 

“Oh hey! You must be the new guy,” the other lifeguard exclaimed, pouncing effortlessly to his feet in seconds. Felix offered him a shy smile, slipping his backpack onto the floor in front of him. 

“Yeah! Felix, nice to meet you.”

The lifeguard smiled and walked up to him, offering his hand out to greet him. Felix took it, shook it, and wondered how his hand could be so soft in such a demanding job. His hand was so large compared to his own, and if he was being honest it felt like the perfect fit.

“I’m Chan, the head lifeguard and tasked with being your supervisor for your first few weeks on the job.”

Felix nods his head, taking in that _this_ man was about to be responsible for him. 

_Why did he have to be so goddamn attractive?_

“We put the flags out at eight which is when people typically start coming in for the day,” Chan explained.

“You put on sunblock yet?” Chan continued to ask him. 

“No… I'll just grab it out of my bag.” Felix began unzipping his pack, shifting aside all the items inside in search for his tube of sunblock. 

“Shit,” Felix whispered. How had he forgotten the most important thing, the thing that would stop him from getting so unbelievably burnt and crispy. 

“I forgot it,” Felix groaned. 

“Rookie mistake,” Chan grinned. Felix blushed, cringing on the inside at his own stupidity.

“You can use mine if you want. Got plenty,” Chan suggested. He raised an eyebrow to Felix, assessing his nervous composure. 

“Please. I’m so sorry I can’t believe I forgot it.”

Chan passes him the sunblock and Felix begins to peel off his rash guard. He rubs the white cream into his skin, making sure to get every bit of his front covered. He tries to ignore Chan’s eyes on his body, at the way the head lifeguard fucking licks his lips, catches himself doing it and turns away with a red flush on his cheeks. 

Felix hesitates, biting on his bottom lip as he asks “Can you uh, can you do my back?”

Chan turned towards him and made grabby hands for the tube and Felix gladly threw it into them.

“Turn around,” Chan ordered softly. He pressed the opening of the tube against his bare back and squeezed the liquid directly onto his skin. The cream was cool against his warm back and started to roll down his spine before Chan pressed his fingers into the substance and began to spread it further across his skin. Felix resisted the urge to close his eyes as Chan massaged the cream into his muscles, fingers digging into the knots scattered through them. His hand rubbed up and over his shoulders, fingers splayed across his clavicle, thumbs rolling up the back of his neck. 

“Can you do mine too?” Chan asks, sly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as his hands slipped away from Felix’s skin. Felix gulped, nodding as Chan began to pull off his own rashguard. 

_Holy fucking shit this guy is so ripped._

Chan’s arms were extremely muscular, biceps flexing with every subtle movement the head lifeguard made. Felix's gaze grazed over his broad shoulders, at the thick muscle of his trapezius - begging to have teeth sunk into it. 

_Inappropriate thoughts Felix. Stop thinking about fucking the head lifeguard._

His gaze eventually landed on his abdominal muscles, such prominent and deep grooves that outlined his lower half. Felix wanted to run away. How was he supposed to last in this job when the head lifeguard was basically a piece of art, so incredibly attractive, sweet, and funny - everything that pulled at Felix’s heartstrings.

“Well? You gonna lather me up or am I going to have to attempt it myself?” Chan winks.

In just half an hour, Felix single-handedly developed one of the worst crushes of his life.

☼

  
  


Felix lay in bed that night watching ASMR videos in order to quell the thoughts of Chan plaguing his head. He needed the distraction, needed to sleep but all he could think of was the lifeguard’s hands massaging the sunblock into his skin, his fingers slipping and sliding into just the right grooves that made him-

“Stop,” Felix whined out loud, covering his ears to drown out the thoughts and images forming in his head. The last thing he wanted right now was a damn boner - then he’d miss out on even more sleep. A notification pinged on his phone and Felix was positively confused. He hadn't been actively messaging anyone so it threw him off guard when he opened his texting app to find an unknown number sitting in his inbox.

> **037-324-8576:** remember your sunblock tomorrow. I don’t mind putting it on for u but pls, remember ur own ;-)

Felix and his crush were doomed. 

☼

  
  


Over the course of the week, Felix had learned plenty about his new crush. Chan was Australian like him, had six siblings and a dog called Berry. He enjoyed reading poetry and fantasy novels set in space - he loved the constellations you see. 

They’d been packing up one afternoon when the sun was starting to set and Chan turned to look at him incredibly slowly. 

“Hey, you know Baywatch right?” Chan asked.

Felix laughed, “Of course I do! Why?”

Chan smirked, a tut of a laugh slipping between his lips as he ran a little further down the beach. Felix was confused, squinting to see what Chan was waving his hands about for. 

“Let’s have a competition to see who can do the best impersonation of the Baywatch run!” Chan yelled out to him.

“Shouldn’t we be packing up?” Felix yelled back. 

Chan shook his head, “I’m head lifeguard. I say we have some fun.”

Felix giggled, watching as Chan adjusted his clothing before starting his descent down the beach in the most outrageous impersonation Felix had ever seen. He had to admit though, Chan looked ridiculously sexy as he ran up to him.

“How was that?” Chan asked him. He had sweat on his upper lip and it took everything in him not to lean over and lick it right off.

“Good,” Felix said, slightly exasperated.

“Your turn then,” the head lifeguard winked. Felix ran out to the spot where Chan had started from and elaborately swung his hips and thighs as he started to prance down the sand. Chan was laughing and hooting, graciously cheering him on as he got closer and closer to the head lifeguard.

When Felix finally reached Chan it was just to his luck that he tripped over a piece of driftwood, stubbing his toe and falling directly into him. The lifeguard hit the sand with Felix on top of him, laughing as Felix regained his breath.

“You’re a bit clumsy Lix,” Chan whispered. The nickname sounded so sweet, so endearing coming from Chan’s lips. Felix’s heart began to beat faster, so fast Chan had to have felt it against his own chest. Their skin was flush against each other and the tension between them only grew with every passing moment Felix remained on top of him.

He looked hesitant, chewing furiously on his lips as he reached out with his fingers.

“You have really pretty freckles,” Chan whispered, dragging his finger across them as though to connect the dots in one long line. 

“You think?” Felix asked. 

“I wouldn’t lie,” Chan said, eyes glued to his lips.

_Just kiss me already._

“We should probably put the flags away now,” Chan drew out with one long breath. And with that Felix was rolling off him, accepting Chan’s hand to help him stand on his own two feet.

“Ready to go home?” Chan asked.

Felix would be telling the biggest lie of his life if he were to reply yes.

Felix hated lying.

☼

When Felix arrived the next morning the beach was awfully quiet, a blessing really with the persistent thoughts of Chan flooding his mind every second so far. Another day at work meant another day of thirsting over the funny and sweet head lifeguard. Another day of thinking about what it would be like to plant his lips on his, what it would be like to run his fingers over his muscles and sink his teeth in so far he might draw blood. Nothing picked up throughout the day and at around two in the afternoon Chan had come to find him in the watchtower.

“We’re supposed to be patrolling right now while the others take over.” Chan had discarded of his rashguard and Felix was met with the sight of his broad shoulders and washboard abs. He mentally cursed at himself, at the audacity Chan had to fucking oil up his abdominals to gain a better tan beneath the afternoon sun.

Felix nodded, averting his eyes as he grabbed his rescue tube and pulled it over his body. 

When the sand molded underneath his feet Felix felt at ease - both by the soft grains and with Chan by his side. Even if all he wanted to do was through his arms around him in one tight embrace, Felix felt safe next to him - they'd formed a genuine friendship over the past two weeks. The head lifeguard kept stealing glances his way, smiling to himself as they walked across the deserted beach.

“It’s so barren today,” Chan mused, looking around their surroundings. 

Felix hummed in response, chewing on his lip as Chan got closer. Their arms brushed against each other and Felix had never wanted to get rid of his rashguard so badly before. They approached the snack shack and Chan unlocked the door, ushering Felix inside after him. The window had a cover much like those of a garage that rolled up and down so attendees could easily serve swimmer’s desperate for some ice cream in the scorching heat. 

“Want a treat?” Chan asked, pointing to the fridge containing all sorts of iced goods.

Felix shook his head, leaning against the cool countertop.

“I’m good, I’d love to just enjoy the shade for a little while.”

The air was electric. If Felix were to light a flame he was positive that they would be consumed by burning embers - not that he would give a flying fuck: he wanted more than nothing to be consumed by the man before him.

To consume _him_ whole.

Chan slowly walked towards him, looking as though he was trying to find the right words as his mouth twitched uncontrollably.

“You allgood?” Felix asked him.

“Can I tell you something Lixie?” the head lifeguard asked him.

Felix nodded, feeling his skin grow warm as he said, “Of course.”

The trainee lifeguard felt time come to a halt as Chan closed the distance between them. He pressed one hand to the counter of the snack shack, the other to Felix’s waist. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“W-Why don’t you then?” Felix countered, unable to stop the stutter that came with how flustered Chan was making him.

“ _Can_ I kiss you?” he asked, lips practically already brushing against his own. 

Felix nodded, holding onto Chan’s bicep to feel them flex as his grip on Felix’s waist tightened.

“I wanna hear you _say_ it, Felix.” Chan’s eyes were half-closed, staring at Felix’s lips as they pursed attempting to get the words out. 

“Kiss me,” Felix said. Except it didn’t come out as nonchalant as he had hoped, it didn’t come across like he hadn’t been thirsting over him this whole time at all. Instead, it came out as a breathy moan while beating Chan to the point as he leaned forward to mesh his lips against the head lifeguards. Chan groaned, hand slipping from the countertop to grab the side of Felix’s neck, unable to get the pretty lifeguard any closer. 

Chan’s lips were warm, unbelievably soft, and tasted like cherry lip balm. Felix knotted his fingers through his hair as he parted his lips, letting Chan’s tongue slip inside his mouth and lap wet lines against his own. Their mouths parted with one long string of saliva as Chan moaned loudly. Felix had tried to untangle his fingers from Chan’s knotty hair but pulled his neck back in the process. Felix’s motions slowed, and Chan’s tongue poked out to wet his lips over and over again. 

“Do that again,” Chan croaked out. His voice was hoarse just from making out, and Felix tried his best not to spoil the thoughts of what the fuck he was going to sound like while being pounded into the sandy floor of the shack. Felix tugged on his hair again, pressing his free hand to Chan’s crotch for good measure. Felix could barely hear the waves lapping against the shore, feeling like he was underwater as arousal and need took him by the throat with no intention of letting him go anytime soon - if not at all.

“Fucking hell,” Chan whined as Felix pressed his lips to his neck, lightly suckling the expanse of skin. He was careful not to leave any reminders even though it was what he wanted to do most in the heat of the moment. Something for Chan to remember when he looked in the mirror that night and think of how on earth he was going to cover it up for work the next day - it made Felix unbearably hard in his trunks. Felix licked long stripes over his veins just to press his teeth down directly onto them, drinking in the way Chan bucked his hips against him.

“Normally I’d say don’t you dare leave any marks,” Chan grunted as Felix closed his palm around his clothed cock.

“But I want everyone to know that you’re the owner,” Chan let out another moan as Felix dragged his teeth across his neck.

“That you own _me._ ”

Felix definitely let that get to his head, enjoying the rush of dominance that washed over him. His own cock twitched under his shorts, begging for friction. Felix rolled his hips against Chan’s crotch, watching as the head lifeguard’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“Touch me,” Chan begged. Felix never thought that he would be the one falling to pieces, the putty eager to be molded in his hands.

Felix dropped to his knees, pulling down Chan’s shorts in one fluid motion. Felix yanked his rash guard off while he was at it, exposing his owned toned upper torso, scattered with freckles. The head lifeguard gasped, staring down at Felix as he pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his cock.

“Oh god,” he moaned. 

Felix licked the tip of his cock, pressing his lips together as he took just the head inside of his mouth.

“I want you to fuck me so badly Lixie,” Chan whined. Felix could see the veins in his throat visibly as he clenched from the way he was working his mouth over his cock. Felix pulled on his thighs, helping Chan to lie across the floor beneath them.

“Please, can you open me up?”

“We don’t have anything?” Felix groaned. He wanted to fuck Chan, _really_ wanted to fuck Chan but there was no way that was happening without proper preparation.

“Please don’t think I’m the biggest perv but uh, in the zip of the pack…” Felix reached over to where Chan had set down the small pack he had previously secured around his waist. He unzipped the small compartment to find a condom and a small bottle of lube lying in wait.

“You planned to take me here?” Felix slowly enunciated. It was sexy, incredibly hot, and made him feel nothing but desired. He uncapped the bottle and spread a generous amount of the gooey substance over his fingers. Chan groaned, thighs shaking as Felix pushed his index finger against his fluttering hole.

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror Felix? Do you know how fucking attractive you are?”

Felix smiled against his skin as he peppered kisses up his inner thighs, taking a bite out of the fleshiest part near his groin.

“Do _you_ know how attractive _you_ are?” Felix teased back.

“Fucking-”

Chan’s cusses were stopped short as Felix poked one lubed up finger inside of him, causing his own digits to dig into the skin where he was clutching Felix’s back. Felix pulled his finger out slowly, just to thrust it back inside with full force. Chan moaned, loud and lewd for the whole beach to hear if people were on it. His voice was so husky yet when his moans ripped through his throat he was met with such a high tone that Felix wished he could record and set it as his ringtone.

Chan was simply, fucking, _perfect_.

Felix pushed a second finger inside of Chan and started pumping his neglected cock. Chan reached out for him pulling at his jaw so Felix could get closer and kiss him. Chan licked at his lips, biting down on them as Felix stretched his hole. He panted into Felix’s mouth whispering all sorts of lewd praises.

_“Fuck your fingers are so good.”_

_“You’re amazing, your fingers are amazing.”_

_“God, you’re a fucking angel. A devilish, horny angel.”_

That one made Felix giggled.

“Can I?” Felix asked through their kisses. Chan almost head butted him in the face with the rate he nodded his head, reaching out for his pack and the condom. Felix took it out of his hands, using his teeth to carefully pull the wrapped apart. He rolled the condom onto his cock, eyes rolling as he finally touched himself. He hissed as he slicked himself up with lube, his whole body on fire and begging to fill Chan up with his moderate length.

“Please just, fuck - Felix please have sex with me.”

Chan was coming apart, glassy eyes and lips swollen and red from the amount he had been chewing at them. He was needy, wanting nothing more than Felix and the trainee lifeguard wasn't about to turn down the man he had developed such an intense crush on. Felix pressed the head of his cock to Chan’s hole, watching as Chan tried desperately to push his hips down and take him deeper. His hand danced through the air to cup Felix’s cheek as he pushed inside of him, his swollen lips parting languidly even though they’d just begun.

Felix gave Chan time to adjust, only starting to thrust when Chan kissed him, mumbling against his lips, “Please move. Wanna feel you fully.”

Felix was slow and gentle, rolling his hips leisurely into the man beneath him. Chan’s fingers gripped the sides of his face, trying not to leave claw marks in their wake. Felix wouldn't have minded, sporting almost matching marks was hot - would let everyone know that they were each others. Felix moaned as he rubbed his hand in the precum leaking from Chan’s cock, the snack shack becoming a den filled with the smell of sweat and sex, sunblock running off their skin, and moans reverberating between the walls.

“You feel so hot, so fucking good.” Felix mumbled his words, barely able to keep his eyes open to watch Chan gaze up at him with stars in his eyes. 

“You’re fucking good,” Chan said back, lazy hand snaking around his front to pump himself alongside Felix.

“Can’t believe you wanted to kiss me so bad,” Felix whined as Chan pushed himself down on his cock at the same time as his thrusts. Chan was fucking tantalizing, so warm, so perfectly at home beneath him.

“Want to kiss you all the time. Kiss me now.”

Their mouths were hot but it didn’t compare to the heat emitting from Chan’s hole, didn’t compare to the muscles clenching and begging for Felix to hit his sweet spot. Felix picked up his pace, hips slapping against the backs of Chan’s thighs as the head lifeguard remained spread open for him. He knew he’d brushed over Chan’s prostate when his breathy moans turned to high whines, having to cover his mouth with one hand in order to shut himself up. Felix leaned down and pressed his teeth against his trapezius like he’d fantasized about on his first day of the job. Chan’s hand slapped against the back of his head, pushing Felix down in a silent way of asking for more. Felix increased the amount of pressure of his bite, the erratic thrusts into his hole becoming more and more desperate with every passing second.

“Going to cum,” Felix moaned with tears in his eyes as he removed his mouth from Chan's shoulder. Chan was flushed, so blissed out as he held onto Felix. Even with the condom on Chan couldn’t mistake the feeling of being filled as Felix came, secretly hoping that next time he could feel his walls be painted without a barrier between them. Felix kissed his earlobe as he continued to fuck into him, riding out his high while pumping Chan towards his.

“Oh Felix, oh my god, holy-” 

Felix pulled out from Chan in an instance, mouth covering the head of Chan’s cock. He pumped him fast, pressing two fingers inside of his hole so he could still feel somewhat filled.

“Cum, fuck I-’m g-going to, uh!”

Chan’s thighs shook around Felix’s head as cum painted his tongue white, enjoying the sweet yet bitter taste as it just kept spilling into his mouth. Chan’s hands tangled their way through Felix’s sandy locks, gently pushing him down further to feel the back of his throat. Felix didn’t mind choking on his cock, better yet, _his cum_. 

In fact, he loved it. 

Felix swallowed as best as he could around Chan’s member, slowly but surely being allowed to release his head with a pop and lewd squelch. He looked up to find Chan staring at him, the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen plastered across his face.

“What?” Felix asked, suddenly losing all confidence and turning to absolute mush.

“You’re beautiful,” Chan mused from afar. Felix tickled his bare thighs, giggling as Chan wriggled further up towards him. Felix looked at the indentations of his teeth against his muscle, at the red marks he'd sucked into his skin. His chest tightened and he wanted nothing more than to immortalize that very moment. Chan cleared his throat, used his index finger to pull a strand of matted hair from Felix’s eyes.

“So… Wanna go make some sandcastles? Make it a competition?” Chan had one of the most devilish grins he’d ever laid eyes on, yet still seemed to remain sincere and innocent at the same damn time. 

Felix laughed, unable to stop the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“What does the winner get?” Felix asked, brushing his fingers over Chan’s sweat-slick abs. Felix could get used to this - running off together and fucking at different spots of the beach, whether it was busy or not. Enjoying life on the beach together as light-heartedly as possible after fucking each other's brains out. Maybe if he was lucky they could upgrade to a bed, maybe a water mattress for the hell of it. Chan linked his fingers through Felix’s, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

Chan leaned over, kissing the tip of Felix’s nose as he said, “A round of beers… and a promise of more than just round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests however, currently they are closed so i can catch up on the one i already have <3


End file.
